


Houston

by floatingaway4



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4
Summary: Henry doesn’t have a security clearance and Alex isn’t a royal...yet.So they came up with a plan.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 47
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely ridiculous story. I always research all the royal protocol, but I couldn't figure out how this would actually work, even in the world of the book. So....this is just a silly drabble I wrote while I'm working on a longer, more complex story.

“Alex, I have to go ho--,” Henry pauses, “to London, for a bit.” 

“Okay,” Alex doesn’t look up from his textbook. “What’s up? You want me to come?” 

When Henry doesn’t answer, Alex looks up curiously. Henry just shakes his head at Alex, hesitantly, and says, “Houston.” It's almost a question, the way his voice goes up at the end. 

“Oh,” Alex says, taking his reading glasses off. “Okay." He’s quiet for a second as he realizes he can’t ask anything else. He chews on the earpiece of his glasses. "Can you tell me for how long?” 

Henry nods. “I think only three days.” He bites his lip. “That could change once I get there.” 

Alex just looks at him. “Okay.” 

They’d realized at the outset, during one of their marathon ‘How is this going to work?’ conversations, that there might be things they would have to keep from each other. They’re both involved, in some way, in the running of their countries, and might learn things they have to keep to themselves. Henry doesn’t have a security clearance and Alex isn’t royal...yet. Rather than awkwardly lie to each other, or expect the other person to keep a secret from their family, they came up with a plan. Alex, of course, decided they needed a code word. Alex “Barracuda” Claremont-Diaz loved any excuse to have a code word. He picked Houston, as in, “Houston, we have a problem.”

For their purposes, it basically translates to “Don’t ask, I can't tell you.” 

Alex had used it once already, when he had to go to the White House because his mom received threats from someone Alex used to work with. He had to be interviewed by the Secret Service, but wasn’t any real help to them. He barely remembered the guy. But he wasn’t allowed to tell Henry what was happening or why he had to go to Washington so suddenly. 

This is the first time Henry has had to use it though. Alex had thought it would be cool, but it just makes him sad. He can’t support Henry if he doesn’t know what’s going on. 

Really it feels awkward to both of them, because they tell each other everything. Alex feels like he carries Henry in his pocket throughout the day, texting him about most things and then telling him everything else over dinner or in bed. Henry doesn’t think anything actually happens to him until he has downloaded it all to Alex and processed it with him. He always wants Alex’s opinion, even if he disagrees with it. 

“Alex, I’m sor-”

Alex raises a hand. “No, look. We agreed we wouldn't apologize for things like this. It’s going to come up once in a while, at least til mom’s out of office and maybe after that.” He stands up to wrap Henry in his arms. “You'll let me know if you need anything?” 

  
Henry nods gratefully. “Of course, love.” He drops his forehead onto Alex’s. 

Alex pulls back and stares hard at Henry's face, then pulls him in again and whispers, "I love you." Not because they have to sneak around now, but because sometimes his feelings overwhelm him.

Henry's arms tighten around him, "And I love you." 

Henry leaves at the end of the week and has been gone two days when Alex’s mother calls. “Honey, there’s about to be a breaking story. You should turn on the news.” 

“What’s up?”

“Just ...watch, sweetie. I just found out.” And she hangs up. 

His phone vibrates with a text from Henry. 

**_Are you watching tv?_ **

**_Please don’t be angry_**

**_I couldn’t tell you_ **

**_I love you_ **

Alex wonders which channel he is supposed to be watching but as soon as he turns the TV on, the network interrupts programming with a _Breaking News_ graphic. He quickly flips and sees it on every channel. They cut to an exterior shot of Buckingham Palace. 

Alex has to sit down on the couch. It can’t be anything bad, right? But then why would Henry expect him to be upset? David comes over to demand attention and Alex massages the scruff of his neck. His presence is reassuring; it can’t be _that_ bad, or Henry would’ve taken the dog. 

One reporter is just babbling on about an “imminent announcement” from the Queen, without providing any actual information. Alex impatiently rolls his hand at the screen, but she doesn’t move things along for him at all. 

He flips channels to BBC World News, where the American anchor is talking to a British reporter in London, and the time delay is creating long pauses that are driving Alex insane. The two women are trying to guess what the announcement is going to be. One of them suggests Henry might be about to abdicate. If he is, it’s news to Alex. No, Alex thinks, Henry would have talked to him about that...wouldn't he? And the Queen wouldn’t announce that, would she? Unless she finally got pissed off at their whole arrangement and is making Henry…

He looks back down at his phone in frustration. He knows his mother won't tell him anything else. He groans loudly and the sudden noise almost makes David scurry away from him, but Alex coaxes him back and plops him on his lap. "Sorry, buddy." 

This fucking sucks. 

Finally, the video feed cuts to an opulent room inside the palace. Bea, Philip, and Henry enter the room through an arched doorway at the back. Alex has a vague memory of Henry telling him they’re supposed to enter rooms in order of succession, starting with Philip. Instead, they walk in side by side, in an elaborate, formally dressed row, with Bea in the middle. That must mean something, right? 

Alex has gotten so used to seeing them in casual settings that sometimes he forgets they’re also _this._ They look united. Formidable. A royal force to be reckoned with. Like they _just might_ start a war, but first, there will be waltzing. They stand off to one side behind a podium. 

Philip is ...Philip, generic, and dressed in his military uniform. As exciting as unbuttered toast, Alex thinks with a satisfied smirk. Bea looks radiant, as usual, in a blue dress shot with silver, that catches every light in the room. But Henry is….. _Henry_. He’s wearing a red formal jacket with a white sash that’s trimmed in light blue. The jacket has a bunch of elaborate gold embroidery and buttons and braiding and _fuck_ \--Alex can’t tear his eyes away from him. He looks like he walked straight out of one of those huge oil paintings in the hallways of Kensington. Alex wonders how long it would take him to get Henry out of something like that, especially if he didn’t just rip it off. And all the creative things he could do with those gold braids...

It occurs to him that he’s not the only one so aware that Henry is, well, beautiful. Alex knows people in both countries have the hots for his boyfriend. Henry has as many social media fan accounts as Alex does--he’ll never admit that Henry has more--and all those people are probably drooling over him now. They don’t have a lot of choice, because despite the circumstances, the television camera can’t seem to stay off him either. _Hands off, motherfuckers,_ Alex thinks proudly, _he’s mine._ He’s considering flying over there just to have a talk with this camera operator. Whoever they are, they need to back off. 

The BBC commentators are, of course, providing background chatter while they wait for something to happen, reminding everyone watching that Henry moved "across the pond" to live in New York with Alex after coming out. He and Henry have considered making a drinking game of it, every time a reporter says words like “unprecedented” and “breaking with tradition.” Alex knows they’re just filling time, since there couldn’t possibly be anyone in either country who doesn’t already know who Henry is. 

But he does hope the camera operator can hear them. 

Princess Catherine walks in and stands a few steps in front of her children. Henry and Bea smile at each other, before returning their solemn gazes to the front of the room. Alex wonders if people who don’t know them can see the glint of mischief in their eyes. 

Finally, the queen walks in as music plays. Catherine and Bea curtsy and Philip and Henry bow as she walks past them, arriving at the podium. Alex flips her off from their living room, because Henry can’t. 

The Queen makes a brief statement, saying that while she has been honored to serve Great Britain for so many years, the time has come for her to step down and leave the throne in the hands of her daughter, Princess Catherine. The transition will officially happen at the end of the year. She assures her subjects this will cause no disruption in their daily lives. 

Catherine moves to the podium, gives the Queen a deep curtsy, and takes her place at the microphone. She talks about being honored to take the throne and says she is doing so with the full support of her children. She gestures behind her at the three of them, standing proudly together. 

The camera pans to each of them and when it holds for a close up on Henry -- _again_ \-- Alex finds his hand reaching out to touch the screen, without realizing he’s doing it. 

Well, damn. 

Even though Alex knows Henry won’t get them until this is over, he unlocks his phone and starts shooting off messages.

_**I'm not mad** _

**_I love you too babe_ **

**_Tell your mom I’m happy for her_ **

**_You looked so beautiful sweetheart_ **

**_The camera person couldn’t stay off your face. Please let them_**

**_know you’re taken and that I’m possessive :-)_ **

**_Actually never mind. Do not talk to them. Stay the hell away_ **

**_I really love you_ **

**_MISS YOU_ **

**_I’ll be even more not mad if you bring that uniform home_ **

  
  


His face breaks into a smile about 20 minutes later when his phone rings. He really should change Henry’s contact name. 


	2. The Real Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, any illness mentioned in this story is NOT COVID. I write to avoid our current plague and I have no plans (right now) to put it in a story. :-) 

Alex is slumped at one end of the sofa. He should probably be in bed but he can’t even drag himself upstairs. He tries to lift the remote to turn the television on but ends up dropping it. David sniffs it and gives a dismissive huff, since it’s nothing edible. 

“I meant to do that,” Alex insists. His eyes droop closed and he can’t be bothered to open them again. 

Some time later, Alex hears the specific alarm beep that means their front door is opening. Henry’s not due back til tomorrow, so obviously someone’s come to kidnap or murder him. He absolutely does not have the energy to run so he hopes they’ll make it quick and painless. He feels a little like death warmed over anyway right now. 

He also may be having some sort of fever dream, because he’s very clearly hallucinating. Henry From The TV is standing in front of him saying his name. It’s a nice hallucination, though, so he’ll go along for the ride. 

“Alex?” Henry From The TV says again. He reaches out to touch Alex’s forehead and Alex thinks that’s just... trippy.

  
“How did you do that?” Alex asks. 

Henry From The TV immediately sits next to Alex, shoving him into the back cushions of the sofa. There’s plenty of room, because when they picked this sofa they made sure it was wide enough for both of them to sleep on together. 

“How did I do what? Alex, you’re burning up. I don’t suppose you’ve been to a doctor.” 

Alex chuckles and rolls his face into the sofa cushion under his head. Even as a figment of his imagination, Henry is nagging him. 

“Of course you haven’t,” the hallucination grumbles. 

Henry From The TV is gone and Alex misses him because he was so, so pretty. And bright, very bright. 

“You’re shiny,” Alex tells Henry From The TV when he comes back. He’s handing Alex a glass of water and some pills. Alex looks down at them in wonder. Something holds his head up. The pills are in his mouth and the glass is on his lips without him doing anything to make that happen.

The hallucination holds Alex’s face firmly between his hands. “Alex Claremont-Diaz, if this is how you take care of yourself when I’m gone, I swear, I’ll…” The voice softens. “Well, I guess I just won’t leave again, will I?” 

“You’re not here,” Alex slurs. 

Henry From The TV sighs and starts unbuttoning his elaborate red jacket. It seems to take about three hours and Alex tries to watch but his eyes start closing without his permission. “I miss you, baby,” he murmurs.

Henry gets the jacket off and drops it to the floor. Something white and almost fluorescent follows. “C’mere, you beautiful, stubborn idiot,” he says as he lifts Alex’s limp body enough to scoot beneath him. Alex registers a blanket covering him, registers the feeling of silky pants against his bare legs and warm white cotton under his head. Then he doesn’t register anything at all. 

It's darker when Alex blinks awake. He can feel Henry breathing beneath him. Wait, when did he come home?

  
It hurts to move so Alex tries to lay almost perfectly still. When he tilts his head down, he sees David curled up on the bright red jacket Henry was wearing on television a few days earlier. The blue and white sash is tossed over the coffee table with the gold belt and a white shirt so silky it glows, even in the faint moonlight. He puts a hand on Henry’s chest and pushes himself up just enough to--

“Alex, you’re awake?” Henry’s hand flies to Alex’s forehead. “Are you feeling better?” 

“When did you--” Alex tries. 

“I came home early to surprise you. Good thing I did or you’d still be sitting home by yourself, delirious with fever.” 

Alex is rubbing his hand over Henry’s soft cotton undershirt. “Oh, baby,” Alex murmurs against Henry’s chest. “You wore that home? For me?” 

“Not all the way home,” he can hear the smile in Henry’s voice. “It’s not that comfortable, you know. I wore most of the outfit home and put the jacket and the belt back on in the car. I love you, my darling, but there are limits.” 

“I can’t believe my Prince Charming came home and I’m actually too wiped out to do anything about it,” Alex mutters, as his eyes fall closed again. Henry’s fingers are combing through his sweaty hair. Alex looks down to see David half-asleep, contentedly gnawing on a gold tassel. He taps Henry’s bicep to get his attention. “Hey, David thinks it’s comfortable.” 

Henry looks over at David and shrugs, causing Alex’s head to bounce gently on his chest. “Tomorrow we’re going to have a serious talk about how you take care of yourself when I’m not here.” 

“Mmmkay,” Alex murmurs, because Henry is still running his amazing fingers through Alex’s hair and he would agree to practically anything under these conditions. 

“I’m not joking, you...I need you, Alex...you can’t... ”

Alex hears Henry’s voice break a little and no matter how invincible he likes to imagine himself, Alex can’t be responsible for that sound. He pushes himself up again so he can look Henry in the eye. 

“Babe, I promise I’ll do better,” Alex tells him. ”Ow, shit.” He brings up a hand to hold his head. “I didn’t feel that sick, until suddenly I did. I swear, it won’t happen again. And if I’m still sick tomorrow I’ll go to the doctor.” Alex watches until Henry nods and his eyes don’t look so sad, then lays back down on his chest. He feels Henry’s arms tighten around him. Henry presses a kiss into Alex’s hair and they both give in to their own fatigue. 

******

Henry opens his eyes and sits up stiffly in the late morning light. The sofa may be big enough for both of them but isn’t as comfortable as their bed. Alex is gone but Henry hears noise in the kitchen. When Alex reappears holding two mugs, Henry’s mouth drops open. 

“What do you think, can I pull this off?” Alex asks smugly. He sets their drinks down on the coffee table. 

Alex is wearing the red jacket, unbuttoned, so that it frames an inviting strip of bare skin. It hangs loosely on Alex’s frame but the gold epaulettes make his slim shoulders look broader. Henry’s own ring glints at him from the gap, suspended from its chain and laying against Alex’s chest. 

“Jesus,” Henry whispers. He reaches out to run a hand down the edge of the fabric, the tips of his fingers grazing Alex’s stomach. 

Alex smiles down at him. “I think this is the royal version of wearing your boyfriend’s letter jacket.”

The rich laugh that bursts out of Henry makes Alex smile and thank the universe that this is his fucking amazing life. 

Henry stands and runs his hands beneath the scratchy red fabric, up Alex’s chest and onto his shoulders. 

“It looks a million times better on you,” Henry chokes out. “The sweatpants are a nice touch, by the way.” Henry visibly manages to control himself long enough to meet Alex’s eyes. “Are you really feeling better?” 

Alex nods. “Must’ve been a bug. I’m a little tired.” He pulls the sash from wherever he’s been hiding it and drapes it over Henry’s neck. His dark eyes travel down Henry’s body, his voice a lust-filled rumble. “But not that tired.” He tugs on the sash gently with both hands, pulling Henry’s head down for a kiss. He lets go long enough to push Henry’s t-shirt up and press kisses onto his sleep-warm skin. “Do you know how much I missed you?” he whispers.

With two fingers, Henry tilts Alex’s chin up. His eyes are liquid blue and Alex would happily drown in them. 

“Do you know you’re my favorite person in the entire world?” Henry asks. 

Alex practically growls and slams his lips onto Henry’s. The sleeves are heavy and stiff and make it hard for him to move his arms as quickly as he wants. When Henry slides his hands up and helps Alex shove the jacket off, he immediately wraps his arms around Henry’s neck. 

As he pulls back, Alex lifts the sash with his fingertips and smiles at Henry. “Come on sweetheart, I bet we can find some creative uses for this.” He takes Henry’s hand and pulls him toward the stairs. 

“You know I’ll never be able to participate in a royal function again without getting turned on,” Henry tells him. 

Alex stops at the bottom of the stairs and turns to him. “I guess I’ll just have to come with you, then.” 

Henry nods. “Royal spouses are typically expected to make an appearance at such things,” he says with a sly smile.

Alex stares for a moment. It’s not the first time they’ve talked about it, and they’ve already promised each other forever. They had courtship photos taken, for Christ’s sake. And he has Henry’s ring, not that it was an engagement ring but still, it was a promise... 

Alex stands on the first step so he can be a little taller for once and lets his body fall into Henry’s. “Spouse, huh? I like the sound of that.”

They’re halfway up the stairs when Alex bolts back down into the living room. Henry can hear him from the landing. 

“David, buddy, please, I need that. Come on, little dude, can’t you lay somewhere else for a while?”

There’s a whine and a yip.

”Really?” Alex asks. “After everything I do for you?”

“David, come!” Henry orders from the landing. But only a grinning Alex appears at the bottom of the staircase. “He’s ignoring you, Your Highness.”

“I loathe ungrateful subjects,” Henry says, in his best imitation of someone imperious and cold, everything Henry is not. But he’s smiling and Alex knows he’d do anything for that mutt. 

Resigned, Alex walks up the stairs, grabbing Henry’s hand to pull him along as he passes him. “Give it up, H, it’s not happening right now. We’ll take turns wearing it later.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
